Supernatural Survivability
The power to have a better survivability than what is naturally possible. Sub-power of Supernatural Condition. Advanced version of Enhanced Survivability. Also Called *Cheating Death *Immense Survivability/Vitality *Supernatural Vitality Capabilities The user is able to survive massive and even horrific injuries or damage, or almost any level of danger or circumstances. In some cases simply managing to cheat death even in seemingly inescapable and deadly situations. Applications *Impossible State Survival *Lifeless Continuation Variations * Outbreak Survivalist Levels *Enhanced Survivability *''Supernatural Survivability'' *Absolute Survivability Associations * Anatomical Liberation * Backed-Up Physiology * Cartoon Physics * Death Prevention * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Regeneration * Escape Artistry * Indomitable Will * Immortality * Invulnerability * Pain Suppression * Regenerative Durability * Supernatural Condition * Supernatural Self-Preservation Limitations * Doesn't allow the user to heal damage, simply survive it. * Doesn't make the user immortal, just very hard to kill. * Doesn't make the user immune to the pain. Known Users See Also: No One Could Survive That. Anime/Manga Comics/Cartoons Live Television/Movies Video Games Gallery Comics/Cartoons The_Captain_Scarlet_likeness.PNG|Due to possessing the Mysteron power of "retrometabolism", Captain Scarlet (Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons) has survived many fatal situations. Batman - The Man Who Laughs-007.jpg|The Joker (DC Comics), despite being a normal human, has cheated death on numerous occasions, surviving being shot repeatedly, electrocuted, and thrown off buildings among other situations. File:Peter_Griffin_vs._Ernie_the_Giant_Chicken.png|Peter Griffin and Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy) both always survive their insanely destructive battles, with Ernie even surviving a fatal fall, beheaded by a propeller, smashed in the head, impaled and burned by a shuttle's engine. Brick Baxter.png|Brick Baxter/Cyber Shadow (The Young Guardians) survived being burned alive and possibly being blown into space. Midnighter.jpg|Midnighter (Wildstorm) has survived a broken neck, broken limbs, holes through his chest, and being burned alive; he even claims to have beaten AIDS in "six weeks." Death of Wolverine 9.jpg|The Daily Life of Wolverine (Marvel Comics) Anime/Manga Honest.jpg|Due to training his body to complete perfection, Honest (Akame ga Kill) not only survived disembowelment… Honest torture.jpg|…but also being brutally tortured for long period of time before he finally died. Tyrant.png|Tyrant's (Akame ga Kill) tremendous vitality allows it to survive on the hottest deserts and the coldest tundras, even after becoming a Teigu, his flesh and consciousness is still alive in Incursio. Cuvie.jpg|Chirico Cuvie (Armored Trooper Votoms) has survived every type of horrible situation possible, including being exposed to the vacuum of space for an hour and even surviving a space station the size of a solar system landing on top of him. Askin Survives.png|Thanks to "The Deathdealing", Askin Nakk Le Vaar (Bleach) can survive almost anything as long as he has been sufficiently exposed to it before. Ai no kusabi aizen.jpg|The Hogyoku granted Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) immortality allowing him to survive Gin's Bankai Kamishini no Yari's deadly venom, Ichigo's Mugetsu and dismemberment by a Soul King empowered Yhwach. Baragan_survives.gif|Baraggan Lousenbairn's (Bleach) Resurrección grants him extremely resilient Hierro, allowing him to survive Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben's massive explosion at point blank range. Saya Otonashi.jpg|Thanks to her regenerative powers, Saya Otonashi (Blood+) can survive virtually anything short of being injected with her sister's Poisonous Blood. Inuyasha Meidō Zangetsuha.gif|After fusing with the tainted Shikon Tama, Naraku's (Inuyasha) regeneration powers were enhanced to the point he survived being torn apart by Inuyasha's Meido Tessaiga. Madara's Regeneration Ability.gif|While Madara Uchiha (Naruto) was naturally tough, after becoming the Ten Tails Jinchuriki, he could survive bisection by Sasuke and having half of his torso blown off by Guy. Kushina_Uzumaki_full.png File:Minato_and_Kushina_protect_Naruto.png||Like all members of the Uzumaki clan, Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto) possesses incredible stamina and vitality, to the extent that she was able to survive the usually-fatal process of having a tailed beast extracted from her body. Akainu survive.gif|Sakazuki/Akainu (One Piece) was able to survive powerful shockwave at point blank range. Brook's head One Piece.gif|Brook (One Piece) can survive the harshest injuries including decapitation due to his skeleton body and the power of the Yomi Yomi no Mi. Nami controls Zeus.png|Charlotte Linlin's (One Piece) tremendous durability… Big Mom hit by Zeus Lightning-1.png|…allows her to survive a direct hit from a massive lightning bolt. Doflamingo's smirk.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo's (One Piece) incredible drive to live stems from his childhood trauma when he was tortured to the point that he refused to die and swore revenge against those who did it. This tendency enabled him survive the likes of Trafalgar Law's Gamma Knife and Monkey D. Luffy's King Kong Gun. Jinbe survive magma punch.gif|Jinbe's (One Piece) tremendous tenacity allowed him to survive a magma blast straight through his chest. File:Kaido_attempting_suicide.gif|Kaido (One Piece) attempting suicide from jumping off of a sky island… File:Kid_Alliance_facing_Kaido.png|…and surviving it without a scratch. File:Whitebeard_Dies_While_Standing.png|Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate (One Piece) survived over 400 injuries, a burn hole through his chest and even half his face blown off, and even with his old age, he fought onward until he died standing. Shishio06.jpg|Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) survived being burned alive and getting shot in the head. Child of Chaos.jpeg|Even after being stabbed straight through, Clear Note (Zatch Bell!) still managed to survive. Live Television/Movies Mohra_Demons.jpg|Mohra Demons (Angel) can survive any wound so long as the red gem on their foreheads is unharmed. Angel1.jpg|As a vampire, Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can survive and heal from near-limitless amounts of bodily damage so long as his head is not removed and/or his heart is not pierced by wood. Jason_Voorhees.jpg|Alive or undead, Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) has survived being shot repeatedly, hanged, electrocuted, burned alive, and taking an axe blade to the face. Vigo.jpg|Vigo the Carpathian (Ghostbusters) originally died by being, in this order, poisoned, stabbed, shot, hung, stretched, disemboweled, drawn and quartered, and his severed head still lived long enough to warn that he would return. Michael Myers.jpg|Michael Myers (Halloween) has survived such situations as being burned alive, shot repeatedly, and being stabbed in the neck and chest. ClaireBennetpromo.jpg|Thanks to her regenerative powers, Claire Bennet (Heroes) has been able to survive, among other things, a broken neck, a nuclear explosion, and falls from virtually any height. Video Games Garrus_Vakarian.png|Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) survived being gunned down by a gunship, as well as a missile to the face. Liquid Snake.jpg|Liquid Snake (Metal Gear) survived a helicopter crash, a 10-meter fall, multiple hits from surface-to-air missiles, getting caught in the explosion of a Metal Gear, and finally a jeep crash before succumbing to the FOXDIE virus. Vamp MGS.jpg|Thanks to the nanomachines in his blood, Vamp (Metal Gear) can easily shrug off what would typically be a mortal wound, such as a bullet to the head. Ryu hayabusa.jpg|Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) can survive the most brutal injuries, deadliest poison and even the ancient curse Grip of Murder. Web Animation Dr. Teeem.png|Dr. Teeem's (TF2 Freak) vitality is enough to survive virtually any attacks and not go down. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries